Blind to Beet the Jutsu
by Shizu Arrow
Summary: Last part of the Cuuning exam me fighting Hinata


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto It owns me lol

Shizu: Me! my BFF gave me the name it means silent in Japanese

Tsuki (girl) and Yukio(boy): The rest of my team

Blind to beet the Jutsu

"Shizu Shinai and Hinata Hyuga" Bdarhe said announcing the two people that would fight in this year's final test for the Cuuning exam.

I jumped off the edge of the balcony and landed on what the people thought was empty air but in reality it was my ice and slowly moved down in to standing positions. Hinata simply jumped and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Begin" Bdarhe said waving his hand.

We both moved instantly into are fighting positions, Hinata with one had by her head and the other by her stomach both palms faced out, I changed my position for this fight she had the Byakugan instead of my normal position I put one hand palm down just above my head and the other just below so I could protect the most vital organ in the body the hart.

"This will be nothing I could bet you easy" Hinata said running strait towards me ready to attack ready to kill.

"If you can keep up with my speed" I said moving directly to the left and putting up an ice wall between us so when she trend to hit me she hit the ice wall.

"WOOW"I said with fake enthusiasm "HA your pathetic I mean your Byakugan couldn't see my ice wall and you weren't even powerful enough to break throw it I should just end this now to end you misery" As I said this I pulled to the other side of the field I had just made her mad and now the real fight has started.

Moments latter

Left left left right right that is her pattern three left and two rights that's easy enough to doge and then I could get her NOW! I went to stab her with my ice but she pulled back just in time so that I missed her.

"Shit" we both said are Jutsu wasn't working, Hinata Byakugan could barley see my ice but she was dodging it and keeping me from getting close enough to scratch her and get into her head.

"You talk tough but you can't lay a finger on me" Hinata said running at me again.

"You were in the Cuuning exam last year right I heard you were pathetic" I said zigzagging to see if I could confuse her.

"That was last year" She said my zigzagging having no effect.

"Shit" I said as she came to hit me and got me in the left shoulder sending shocking pain throw my body. But I kept pushing forward in tell I gold get me hand close enough to scratch her a but I kept on pushing in tell she would make a mistake or I would and then it happened she spun left and I scratched her "Yes" I said I had got her.

"O shit" I said under my breath as she hit me.

I got her blood and she got me with her genital fist right in the stomach. I pulled back coughing up blood all over the field. I quickly bit my thumb and mixed my blood with hers. Yes I did it I was now in her head I know her past and I could read her mind in the present. But there was a huge problem when I mixed blood I was supposed to get there special ability too but it wasn't working.

"Shizu!" Tsuki said from the sideline wonting to help.

"So you got me congratulations I didn't think you could do it but it didn't come with out a price" She said becoming confident because she didn't realize that I was in her head and she that I had put a scratch on her just to prove I could Baka.

"So you like Na…" I said leaning in and mocking her eyes went big not knowing how I know that but before I could finish I was dogging her fist.

I pulled back and grabbed a shuriken from my left solder bag and throw it at her. I know it wouldn't hit her but my net move just might.

"Snow Shuriken Jutsu" this brought around a thousand snow flaked shuriken flow out of my had one was bond to hit her just because of the sheer number but just to make it hell to doge them I added my fifth speed Jutsu(it means I can make me or any object go five time normal human speed). Well they were flying throw the air I toke this time to rest from being hit.

"How did this happen" she said looking down at her self thinking how could she get me?

"That's right Hinata-can I got you and I can't tell you why that would take all the fun away" Saying this was two much for her she couldn't figure out who the hell I know she was thinking about that so she did what any normal ninja in her position would do she attacked.

"Lion fist" She said when I looked at her I could see the massive chakra build you in her hand.

"Mane Ice defense one hundred walls of ice" I said hopping that one hundred would be enough.

Hinata came at me with huge lion on her left hand braking all of my walls she landed right smack dab in front of me. She looked pissed (well as pissed as Hinata can look.) But I was in the worst positron I was almost out of chakra and being in her head wasn't helping me much I could tell what her next move was but that was it and she was so close to me. So I decided to do this even though I didn't wont to kill her.

"Looks like I will have to end this" I said hopping beyond hope that she couldn't doge this Jutsu. "Ice death"

It worked she was enveloped in my ice. She was sent down in to the ground. I clasped my hands together so that under ground my Ice crushed together killing any one. But not Hinata she sent chakra out of her body making her safe from the crushing Ice.

"Dam it" I said as I pulled the coffin to the surface. The Ice shattered and I saw Hinata standing before me tired and breathing hard but still alive.

"Didn't think I would live did you?" She said pulling back and "Twin lion fist Jutsu" two lions appeared and she started at me.

"What the fuck" I said I know that my Ice defense wasn't going to work it barley did with one lion much less two but how did she get two lions last time tare was only one.

"Go Hinata" Kiba said punching his fist into the air.

"DO SOMETHING" Yukio screamed at me because all I was doing was staring in disbelief.

I had to think fast and suddenly an idea "Ice death" I said forming the symbols slowly making shire to leave out the crushing part of the Jutsu.

"That won't work on me and you know it" she said running faster getting closer.

"Ya but I will on me" I said and at that I was enveloped in my own ice and sent plummeting down in the earth.

Looking up all I could see was black I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. That was when the unexpected happened when I closed my eyes I could see every thing below and above me is this the Byakugan. I could see Hinata and the crowd this is amazing now I can fight with an Ice clone to fight, going under ground was the best idea ever.

"You ready to fight now" Hinata said as my I came above the surface. (When I say I, I mean the clone.)

"Hell ya" I said moving closer to her threatening her.

"You seem slower" she said running at me.

"I haven't moved yet" I said moving to the other side of the field with my fifth speed Jutsu and leaving Hinata in the dust.

"You are slower last time you used that Jutsu the shuriken went faster" she said turning around slowly.

"That was an object" I said moving into attack position.

Hinata moved towards me fast and ready to take my head off. I moved and created an ice dagger and sliced he left shoulder blade (her blind spot). She became distracted by the sudden pain in her shoulder and I took this opportunity to put a small thread of Ice strait throw her right side I would have sent it strait throw the middle but she was moving to fast. Then I made it get bigger and bigger the farther it went throw her. She screamed in pain and brook of the Ice. I was in on the ground in a second not know what happed and then.

SMASH

Hinata smashed the clone with in a second the Ice came down and glistened of the sun in the sky it would have made a wonderful picture if Hinata wasn't so bloody.

(Back to real me no more Ice clones)I slowly moved above the surface looking around at the people how looked confused and then I met Hinata eyes she had not only confused look but also a panic was there to. 'I had just killed her so way if she here in front of me this isn't right' She was still staring at me when she realized that that if she had killed me I wouldn't have shattered into ice and that she had been fighting a clown and this was the real me.

I closed my eyes and started to run towards her I could her the crowd yelling at me because it was a death wish to go at you appoint blind but it was the opposite in this case it would be a death wish not to.

"What the Hell is going on" Hinata said but she soon realized that I had a reason for doing it I was pushing her back little by little and I was dodging all of her attacks and then she realized every thing why I had taken the hit just to get her blood and how I was in her head.

I got her pressed up against the wall and pined her to it with my ice in her blind spot then pining her everywhere else making shore to miss her skin.

"Looks like you cant get me know you gona keep talking shit or are you going to be your real self shy and nerves" I said pulling to the other side of the field because she was going to sent sharp chakra spikes out of her body to stap me.

"Well you are stronger then I thought you were its too bad I have to kill you, you would have made a great leaf shinobi" I said grabbing a cuni and positioning it so it was right on her neck line.

"Lets make this one impossible to doge Tenth speed" As I said this I felt the chakra draining from my body putting on a big show for the end was going to drain all but my the special chakra from my neckless.

"Lee stop her" I herd Shino say I heard the desperation in his voice he didn't love her put it was something different and what ever it was in made something in me wont to stop I hade only felt this why one before and that man had died three years ago was I falling in love again.

Every one gasped as I let the cuni drop to the ground I turned the best I could well still going full speed. Lee was all ready on the field when I had dropped the cuni so it was an automatic win but I couldn't stop and I was going strait for him and he wasn't going to move he really thought he could stop me I turned again so that I would miss him and I ended you scaling the wall and landing right in front of Shinos face.

"How the hell did you do that with just you voice" I said giving him my death glare.

He actually took a slight step back which was unexpected "What did I do" his voice calm and cool.

"Never mind" I said in the same cool voice which was almost exactly like my voice but deeper then I jumped back down.

I let Hinata go she fell to the ground and was on her knees so I walked over to her and gave her a hand up.

"Wwwhat whyyy" she said stuttering through all of it.

"I wasn't really going to kill you I'm mean but I'm not cold hearted" I said then I leand in to her ear and whispered "You can thank Shino for stopping me from knocking you out"

She looked up at Shino and then back at me then she whispered in my ear "thanks" this surprised me but not enough to forget what I was going to do when the mach ended witch I almost had I bit all five of my fingers on my right hand and placed it on the huge gash I had made in her side.

"Neckless of healing blood" I said and a small light blue stream of chakra came out of the neckless and landed on the cut it healed enough to make the pain stop and I know it had because in the back of her head she had stopped saying my side hurts and was saying thanks.

I let the neckless fall back into it normal place and then turned to Bdarhe he walked over to me and announced me as the winner. The crowd cheered and I could hear Tsuki and Yukio yelling "GOOD JOB SHIZU" over every one else.

-With the man how will announce if we pass or not-

"Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, you have passed Kiba Inuzuka come back next year" he said leading Hinata and Shino into a different room leaving Kiba behind he hade one of thoughs devastated looks on his face as he walked away.

"Yukio Tetsuda, Shizu Shinai, and Tsuki Ookami' You all passed I passed happily into the room we were soon to be joined by Sakara, Ino, Neji, and some other people from deferent villages.

We all got a new and deferent colored head band and then we all left to the after mass witch was mainly parties and comforting the people how didn't make it through this years Cuuning exam.


End file.
